Scum Of The Earth
by Nothing In Blood
Summary: -one shot- Johnny rids the world of another piece of trash that got away from he police. SawJtHM crossover. Death. Very violent. Not for the faint of heart. Implied rape. Implied minor torture. Read at your own risk!


**Summary: **Johnny rids the world of another piece of scum that got away from he police. Saw/JtHM crossover. Death. Very violent. Not for the faint of heart. Implied rape. Implied minor torture. Read at our own risk!

**Rating: hard R**

**WARNING: **the story you are about to read includes the following things**. Violence, swearing, implied rape, implied minor torture, blood, gore, and death. If any of this bothers you, don't read it! **I have given you warning and flames are not expected. You are reading under your own free will and Im not forcing you. You have been warned.

For those who have a strong stomach and want to continue reading this despite the warning. …Um…enjoy.

* * *

An odd fuzzy feeling erupted in the semiconscious mans head. He was hardly aware of the ache in his wrists and knees, but was aware of the intense pain that ran thought out his body, burning his organs. He finally opened his eyes to really bright light.

"About time you woke up. You must have passed out from the pain." Said a sinister voice. As his vision cleared a bit, he notices a young, skinny man in the corner, pulling off plastic gloves. The young man was dressed in black and looked sickly from his odd skin color. He tried to move, only to discover his wrist and knees were held to the wall by chains, leaving his bare ass exposed.

"Oh don't bother pulling at the chains. Your not getting out of here alive." The young man said, walking towards him slowly, his steel-toed shoes tapping on the cement floor. The man tired to ask what the hell he was doing there, or who the hell this fuck-wit was but his voice was unable to get past the thick gag in his mouth, and the movement of his lung made pain erupted from his stomach. He glanced down as so a deep, poorly sewn stitches across his naked body.

The young man in black laughed. "I guess you have noticed my handy work. It was a good idea that I killed a doctor last week. I was able to pull off this little torture." He smirked and looked up at this man who was tied to the wall. "Im betting that you want to know who I am and why you're here, Huh? Well first of all, I know who you are. You're that fucked up fruit loop that raped and killed those children. And as for me, Im Johnny c; not that it matters."

The man glared at him and gritted his teeth against the gag as the pain in his stomach grew. "Oh yes, I guess I should explain what I have done to you. That way you can understand that you're going to die. It really is the best look on people. Knowing that you will die in any minute brings out the zest in people," Nny said with a creepy smile on his face, which quickly faded and disappeared. "Im sure you already know that, don't you, you sick fuck? That look on those children's face right before they died must have got you off." Nny gulped back a gag and stared angrily at he scared man. "Oh yes, back to what I have done to you.

"As you have noticed, there was a deep gash in your stomach that has been sewn up. I normally don't do that, but the new contains of your stomach can't be spilled onto the floor. It could hurt me. You see, there is now a large battery in your stomach and when mixed with stomach acids, It will slowly but surely burn its way out of you, leaving you to die as the acid reaches your brain. But of course, if that were all I would do to you, then you wouldn't learn anything.

"Seeing that you get off on raping and using those kids for your own use and you liked to fuck them in every hole that you can find, I figure that you will like this plan." Nny walked off towards the other side of the room where a rolling table sat, with a black cover draped covering something small. He rolled it towards the man and set it front of him. As he removed the cloth, it revealed a long slender silver tube.

He picked it up and pets it almost lovingly. "This is my pride and joy." He smiled a little as his eyes closed, rubbing the side of his face along the silver tube. He stopped and looked at the man. "Unfortunately, it will be tainted with you blood." He placed a soft kiss onto the top. "It took me mouths to make this, but it was worth it. See, this will go into a opening of yours, then I will flip this little button." Nny pushed the button and the sides pushed out, expanded about six times their normal size. The edges were sharp and slender, looking very painful. The man's eyes widened in horror at the sight of this torture devise. Nny folded them back in and looked at the man.

"What you want me to stop? You want to beg that I spare your life so you may go on to kill more little girls? Well Im not. It's about time you sick fucks got what was coming to you." He set down the prized machine and pulled on a pair a green hospital gloves. The man started to whimper in pain.

"Already in pain? I haven't done anything yet!" he place a gloved hand on the man's bare chest as the other readied the devise at the opening of choice. With on last look in those panicked eyes, he shoved the metal into the tight hole. The man cried out in pain and his back ached against the wall and he tossed his head back in pain so hard that it cracked.

Nny smirked and pressed the button on the metal that still was outside of the man's body. Instead of the quick movement of the blades, it was slower, but still cutting its way into the man.

The man yelled against the gag. His eyes were watering from the pain in his back and the intense burning coming up in his gut. His body was being ripped open and burned open at the same time and his brain made him aware of every little bit. He may have been a calm and strong man before this, but if the gag weren't blocking his mouth, he would beg before this twisted man.

"I know what your thinking. 'Please stop this. I don't deserves it.' And all that shit. I bet you want me to stop, don't you?" the man nodded his head and continued to whimper until the pain grew worse and he begun to scream. Acid was pouring into his mouth and burning though his tongue slowly as it ate away as the gag. Nny stepped back and watched this man's pain in complete disgust

"Did you ever stop when you were fucking those little girls? Did you ever stop to think that they weren't enjoying it before you killed them? DID YOU!" Nny screamed at him. He man continued to scream as acid started to foam from his mouth and trail don't his chest, leaving terrible burn marks. "You want me to end you quickly so you don't have to live with this terrible pain for much longer? Well be glad your getting to feel something before you die. It's a honor that is undeserved."

With that last thought, he walked quickly form the room, not wanting to see this monster die. After closing the door, he heard the "pop" of the battery exploding with a sharp scream from the man. There was a slushy sound as bits of body hit the floor then the "plank" of his favorite machine hitting the floor.

"It's a pity I had to waste a perfect machine of such a vile creature." Nny said before walking back up to the surface of the house, hoping that little Squee was awake and all right.

* * *

Yes Im aware that that was twisted and fucked up. I had heard that they finally found the body of a nine year old that went missing about a mouth or so ago here in Florida and it pissed me off that these fuckers get away with it. So I thought, "_what would Johnny do? What would Jigsaw do?" _and there you go, the story was brewed.

For those who don't know what Saw is, it's a awesome movie were the killer doesn't kill the people but makes them kill themselves, die from starvation, or blood lose. He chooses people who take life for granted and have made bad mistakes. I kind of based this story off of the scene were the girl wakes up and find a reversed bear trap on her head and has only second to get the key from her dead cellmates stomach and unlock it before it trips and her skull is shattered. (She was a drug addict)……if you haven't seen it, its really good.

**And if you are about to flame this, think about it. Don't you agree that those fuckers that do that to innocent kid should get that or worse? And if you don't agree with that, go ahead and flame. **I'll give them to Pepito and let him burn the dammed with it.

Reviews are expected but are very much liked.


End file.
